Modifying The Sonic Universe
by Rocky G
Summary: The Titan of Stealth can be in a careless mood, going into other universes, his will be done. He knows he can do what he can or want as what he does gets erased after he leaves. The Sonic universe is powerful enough to get his attention. He makes a new Sonic character.. And A new plan... BTW, I now will ADD some more stuff, I am tired of making new stories without finishing others.
1. Chapter 1

Modifying The Sonic Universe.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I have stories, just haven't published them, time is extremely limited. Here's the story, hope you enjoy. (P.S. For those who don't know, the SAK is my character universe.)**

"Rocky I told you not to do this." Top complained as he knew what his best friend was going to do.

"A little vacation won't hurt me none," Rocky reasoned, "And besides, me or someone else will restart to the current time when I will have arrived."

"You better hope so. I don't want to knock your lights out again out of your carelessness because I am the only one seeing it." Top warned vigorously at the well-respected leader.

Rocky nodded. Without another word he jumped into the portal at Top's lab into the Sonic universe.

A dim flash of light, and he was already in Metropolis, known by none and noticed by none, the exact plan.

Sonic sped past, but tripped over Rocky, who purposely did it.

Sonic flew to the ground, instantly unconscious, blood spat out of his mouth.

"How much power I have?" Rocky asked to his Super-Senses.

"Top decreased your powers by 50 percent, I suggest you take it easy. You can't take out Metallix. "

Rocky picked up Sonic, patched his wounds using his powers, and ran to his past house, (From revenge turns regret story.).

The house was empty, no one was there, since the storyline reset.

Rocky gently placed Sonic on the bed.

"One down, 2 to go." Rocky said.

Rocky went inside his mind again, viewing the data from his Super-Senses as Iron Man viewed his JARVIS.

He scanned the location and powers of his next target.

The plan was to amuse himself by capturing Sonic and his friends, stealing their powers to defeat Metallix and Metal Sonic. Eggman would be no threat.

Shadow quickly dodged the bullets of Eggman's robots. He catapulted off a wall and sideways fired his favorite SMG and hit all of the robots, which exploded upon contact.

"Now where's that damn hedgehog? I didn't see him all day and he was supposed to be here."


	2. Chapter 2

Modifying The Sonic Universe Chapter 2

Out of the blue, Knuckles and Tails are running up to Shadow.

"We found Sonic. WHY DID YOU HURT HIM!?" Tails yelled at him.

"What?" Shadow said flattered, knowing he wasn't at fault.

"If you didn't do it, that would mean Eggman, but he's not that evil." 

Knuckles clinched his raising fists, ready to attack. Tails had a megaman-style blaster on his arm.

Shadow raised his guns in defense, angry at how his friends would betray him so easily.

They heard a voice behind them.

"Fools. It was I who harmed Sonic."

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow looked at him.

"Kid, stop trying to mess with us." Knuckles said.

"Heh heh."

Knuckles soon dropped unconscious from his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shadow yelled at shot his guns at the unexpected target.

"Don't try me. A friend is going to visit you… A very special one indeed. Now if you'll excuse me." The kid teleported.

Knuckles woke up.

"Hurry. I got a feeling we won't have much time." Shadow said.

"Sonic's this way." Tails said.

 **Minutes later…**

They reached Sonic. He seemed to have been thrown in the side of an alley. His fur was messed up, he was pale, looking powerless, and was unconscious.

Knuckles picked up Sonic, and they ran back to Chris's house.

 **Meanwhile…**

Rocky was at his house. "Finally. Those rats get a challenge."


	3. Chapter 3

Modifying The Sonic Universe Chapter 3

 **Hi guys, BTW, I am working on updating Revenge Returns Regret. Also worked on several others.**

A figure appeared next to Rocky.

"Ready?" Rocky asked, not moving a muscle.

The figure nodded.

He was a Jaguar. He had blood-red spots, and a midnight blue skin. His gloves where black, and his shoes were midnight blue and black.

It teleported to Chris's house.

 **At Chris's House…**

In a second, it turned from afternoon to midnight.

"How is this even possible?" Knuckles said.

Not even Tails could answer.

Shadow smiled. He liked how this day turned. He could finally be his true self.

Outside, it was a bright white full moon, it's light shining off the grass. The air was cool, not cold. The sky was midnight blue.

Perfect.

"Let's do this." Shadow said, and ran into the darkness.

 **Hours later.**

Time never changed from midnight. Shadow was far from home, in a grass field.

He was starting to feel like his energy was slowly abandoning him. He sat in the grass. He lay down, hands behind his neck, and closed his eyes.

Rocky took advantage of this setting. He went into his ninja armor, and quietly jumped into the forest.

"Aura, what's the status." Rocky said.

"Closing in on target Shadow. I need as much silence as possible. Aura out."

"Wait." Rocky halted his new friend.

"Don't capture him. Turn him into a comatose patient for a week. Once done, teleport him back to the house. Find some way to get their attention, I didn't plan on killing them."


	4. Chapter 4

Modifying The Sonic Universe Chapter 4

Aura the Jaguar approached the sleeping hedgehog. He injected a shot, sending Shadow for a week-long coma.

"Hey, Aura, our powers have been decreased more. You'll have to drag him as long as we're not in a residential area." Rocky informed.

Aura grabbed Shadow by his wrists, and dragged him home.

When he reached Chris's residential area, Aura carried Shadow in his arms.

"Don't be afraid to show yourself; just don't blow our cover and our mission." Rocky reminded him.

Aura got to the foot of Chris's home, setting Shadow down on the doormat and knocked on the door.

Tails answered.

Aura's scanners detected Tails beckoning to call Chris and knew neither was no enemy or threat. In a corner, he saw Rocky's message.  
"Found him unconscious in the grass. Figured you're the only one who keeps him here, I've heard of you before." Aura explained, voice remained perfectly calm and sounded perfectly honest. 

"Thank you. Want to come in? I insist." Chris said.

The Jaguar quietly walked in the house.

When they had dinner, Aura was served steak.

"I must inform you, Eggman's robots are all over the city at night."

"I realize you are running short of a couple people. I also know someone is not helping Eggman but is against you. This person is to hard for me to fight alone. "

 _I sense a powerful presence._ Silver thought, sitting upstairs by himself. _He can even use aura._

Silver came downstairs, greeted with a hello from Knuckles and Tails.

"Who are you?" Silver walked up to Aura.

"Let's just say I am risking my life while you people stay camping in a house. And I might've knocked Shadow out after he tried putting a pistol at my head because he thought I was Eggman's new copy of Shadow." 

They turned to see all the heads staring at them.

"Let's discuss this outside, shall we?" Aura said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Modifying The Sonic Universe Chapter 5

"We have low power. Take Silver out. You'll meet your friend once you return to home base." Rocky said, inaudible to Silver.

But before Silver made a move, his mind had a pop up image which read, _Metallic Moonlight is approaching. Run, or you'll never live another minute_

"Nice Try." Silver said.

"Hydra is getting on on this, I am working on another. Get back to base, you've failed but you can easily male up for it. Knock Silver's lights out and return to base as fast as you can." Rocky's Orders were in Aura's mind.

Aura teleported behind Silver, jumped and kicked Silver in the head, making him fly forward several feet.

Silver neither made a sound or moved a muscle afterward. Aura ran.

 **Minutes Later…**

Aura had made it back Rocky's was greeted by a panther,Dark grey and a sort of blueish turgiose color of detailed fake spikes as decoration on it's fur.

"Moonlight." He introduced himself to Aura.

"Aura."

"Guys, bad news… There's more than what I originally expected." 


	6. Chapter 6

Modifying The Sonic Universe Chapter 6

Then suddenly, everything in sight started distorting like a video on a broken TV.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS!" The enraged voice rattled in Rocky's mind.

"Finally. A challenge. Done being the leader's pet for once? Well, not against me. Prepare for another visit as you will not easily survive this." The impatient leader challenged.

They were still in the Sonic universe, but the battleground was a gloomy grey sky, and the city in ruins.

Sonic's friends were scattered all over the ruins, their unconscious bodies in awkward positions.

"Where's he?" Rocky asked.

"Don't know."

"We'll see. MY MISSION WASN'T TO KILL THEM, IMBECILE."

"Since when does evil become goody two shoes, stop bitching and fight."

Rocky smiled. In a millisecond, Rocky teleported in all directions as to surround his brother, a fist engulfed in electric blue Cosmic Energy.

"You lucked out today. So go screw yourself." Rocket said, the ground bursting with Dragon Aura as his armored fist slammed into it, knocking the Stealth Titan into the side of a building.

"The Hell?" Rocky mumbled as green and red blood came out of large wounds from his chest and legs.

"Pain? Well surprise, I got off on a waiver. Your powers are decreased tremendously, yet mine increased. A little bit and the waiver lasts today alone, yes, but better than none. Now let's show you how much of a pain in the ass you've been." Rocket said and laughed evilly.

"Damnit." Rocky said as he pushed himself out of the hole in the wall he made, wiping the trail of blood from his mouth, spitting more blood, and raised one arm above his head, pointing it at his foe. The other head jabbed in the air, pushing Rocket in the air.

Rocky then teleported, placed special blocks that Hydreans are easily destroyed by, and teleported back.

Rocket banished into dust upon contact.

Rocky observed his surroundings. Sonic's friends were further out.

Teleporting there, he went to see how much damage he'd done.

He saw the only somewhat conscious one there, Sonic, in tears. His body was scratched, and he had a big open wound on one side of his body. He crawled back to his friends, thinking he'd be dead like them soon. The destroyed parts of Metallix and Metal Sonic were scattered not too far from Sonic. He crawled up on the dirt hill leaning his head on the side of the destroyed building.

 **Before This Chapter Ends, This is Sonic's POV.**

I knew I failed. I couldn't think, my whole body was shaking and destroyed from the power I had. Metallix and Metal Sonic crumbled to pieces thanks to my Dark Sonic form, which once I've got to Metallix, I fell and when I woke up, I was Mega Dark Sonic.

Now that's in the past.

I crawled to my dead friends, my ribcage's blood spilling behind me, leaving a trail


End file.
